


Love That Was Unrequited

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha knows. </p><p>Companion Piece to Love That Was Not Quite Unrequited</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love That Was Unrequited

Natasha ia attracted to Bruce.  
She likes his dorkiness.  
Her intial fear of the Hulk disappers and she becomes friends with Bruce.  
She hopes it will turn into something more.  
She has noticed how Clint and Bruce are becoming close friends.   
She is glad.  
Then Clint comes up.with the lullaby.   
It works when he uses it.  
It also works when she uses it.  
That pushes her to admit her feelings for him.  
When she tells Clint, she sees a sliver sadness in his eyes.   
It's gone in a second.   
She wonders if her partner hss feelings for her.  
But Clint smiles and tells her to pursue Bruce.  
She becomes obvious with her interest in Bruce.  
She flirts with him, but he is hesitant to trust her.  
She uses every trick in the book.  
He seems to be returning her feelings.   
She can only laugh later that her thoughts were so foolish.  
But he leaves her.  
She is devastated.   
Clint is too with losing such a close friend.   
But Bruce returns and Natasha is elated.   
Maybe he realised he wasn't happy without her.  
But her heart breaks when he goes up to Clint and kisses him.  
She is left wondering how she missed all the obvious signs.  
How Clint stamped his feelings so she could be happy.   
How Bruce looked at Clint with passion.   
She understands that Hulk's response to her lullabies was because of Clint.  
She was important to Clint and Clint was important to Hulk.  
She gives the couple a resigned look anfd smile.   
She hopes they are happy.   
It's time to move on.


End file.
